The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Four years after the Leroy incident, the Pelekai clan is leading a mostly normal life. That is until a boy from the mainland shakes things up. Will he shake up new romances or just ruin lives. Read to find out. Stitch/Lilo, Lilo/Oc, Stitch/Angel, Angel/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:** It has been four years since the events in the Lilo & Stitch saga, and Lilo & Stitch live a relatively peaceful life on Kauai, until a boy moves there from the mainland who shakes up their world.

**Chapter 1:**

Lilo awoke to find something soft and furry curled up next to her. It was Stitch. He was still sleeping.

"_He's so cute when he's sleeping.", _Lilo thought to herself. He started to wake up.

"Good morning Stitch.", said Lilo.

"Good morning Lilo.", replied Stitch.

"Did you sleep well?", asked Lilo.

"Meega always sleep well when meega next to yooga.", answered Stitch.

"Aww Stitch, that's so sweet.", said Lilo as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. Lilos stomach let out a big growl.

"I'm hungry.", said Lilo.

"Meega isa too. Let's go eat breakfast.", said Stitch as they hopped out of bed and went downstairs. They found Nani working in the kitchen, and Jumba and Pelekai sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What's for breakfast Nani?", asked Lilo.

"Pancakes.", she answered.

"Mmm.", said Stitch.

"So Lilo, are you ready for Valentines Day?", asked Nani as she handed her and Stitch each a plate of pancakes.

"No. I don't have a Valentine.", shouted Lilo frantically.

"Lilo, calm down. I'm sure someone will ask you to be their Valentine.", said Nani.

"I guess you're right.", said Lilo as she calmed down and ate her pancakes.

"So Stitch, who's your Valentine gonna be, as if I need to ask.", asked Nani.

"Meega's boojiboo.", said Stitch.

"Go figure.", said Lilo.

"So, are y'all doing anything today?", asked Nani.

"We might go to the beach.", said Lilo.

"Well, just remember to be back before eight. You have school tomorrow.", said Nani.

"Okay Nani.", said Lilo as she and Stitch finished their pancakes. They ran upstairs and Lilo slipped into her bathing suit.

"Isa okay if meega invite boojiboo?", asked Stitch.

"Of course.", answered Lilo. Stitch grabbed his communicator from the nightstand and dialed Angels number. She answered immediately.

"Aloha boojiboo. Meega what to nota if yooga want to go to beach with meega and Lilo.", said Stitch.

"Ih. Meega will be there in five minutes.", replied Angel.

"Okay.", said Stitch as he hung up.

_Five Minutes Later_

As Stitch and Lilo stood on the porch waiting for Angel, Stitch glanced over at Lilo.

"_She looks so beautiful.", _he thought to himself.He snapped himself back to reality. He was in love with Angel, wasn't he? Before he could ponder the question anymore, Angel arrived.

"Meega boojiboo!", yelled Stitch as he ran down the stairs and embraced her. He gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Meega love yooga.", said Angel.

"Meega love yooga too.", replied Stitch as he pulled her into another kiss.

"If we could go to the beach now.", said Lilo, somewhat impatiently.

"Of course.", said Stitch as they began walking to the beach.

_Meanwhile, over on the other side of town_

"But mom, I don't want to go to the beach. I don't even know anybody from here.", said a boy with fiery red hair and wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

"Johnathan Maximilian Jordan, you'll go to the beach and like it. And don't forget to put on sunscreen, you don't need sunburn.", said his mom as she pushed him out the door.

"This is so stupid. I didn't even want to move to Hawaii.", he mumbled as he walked down to the beach.

_Back with Lilo and Stitch_

Stitch and Angel decided to go swimming while Lilo relaxed on the beach. Lilo laid her towel on the sand and laid down on it. She watched as Stitch and Angel tried to dunk each other.

"_They're so perfect for each other.", _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and started to daydream.

_Johnathan_

Johnathan was focused on his phone as he walked onto the beach. He wasn't paying attention, and caught the edge of someones towel. He tripped and landed on something warm and squishy, and realized it wasn't sand. He had landed on a person. He quickly rolled off and found a very surprised native girl in a striped bathing suit lying on the towel.

"I'm so sorry.", he said quickly as he helped her up.

"It's alright.", she said as she started to straighten her towel.

"Let me help you.", said Johnathan as he helped her fix her towel.

"I'm Johnathan, by the way.", he added.

"Lilo.", said the girl.

"Look, I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you like to hang out sometime?", asked Johnathan. Lilo smiled sheepishly.

"Why certainly. How's tomorrow after school sound?", asked Lilo.

"Sounds perfect. What do ya say we meet here, at the beach?", suggested Johnathan.

"Sounds great.", said Lilo as she laid her towel down.

"I gotta go.", said Johnathan.

"Okay. See you tomorrow.", said Lilo as he walked on. Angel and Stitch walked up beside her.

"Who was that?", asked Stitch.

"That was Johnathan.", answered Lilo. Angel whispered something to Stitch, and they both burst out laughing.

"What did she say?", asked Lilo, slightly irritated.

"Nothing.", answered Stitch. Lilo glanced down at her watch and saw it was getting late.

"We should start on home.", she said. They began to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_The next day, at school_

Lilo rushed to get to her class before the late bell. She bolted through the doorway nanoseconds before the bell rang.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Pelekai.", said her teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Jenkins, I slept in.", said Lilo.

"Just take your seat.", he said. Lilo took her seat as he stood at the front of the room.

"Okay class, we have a new student with us. Mr. Jordan, would you stand up and introduce yourself.

"Hey everyone. My name is Johnathan, but all my friends call me John. I'm from San Diego, and well, love to write and play video games.", said Johnathan as he sat back down.

_Lunchtime_

Lilo had made it through the first two periods of the day, but still had three to get through. She decided to see if she could find Johnathan in the lunchroom. As she walked into the cafeteria, she spotted Johnathan walking to the bandroom.

"Johnathan, wait up.", she yelled. Johnathan turned around.

"Hey Lilo.", he said.

"Hey. Where are you going?", she asked.

"The band room. Wanna come?", he asked.

"Sure.", answered Lilo. They walked to the bandroom.

"Can I help you?", asked the band teacher, Mrs. Robyn.

"Yeah. I'd like to audition for band.", answered Johnathan.

"What about her?", asked the teacher.

"Well, I can play the ukelele a little, but I'm not really that good.", said Lilo.

"Well, let me see what y'all got.", said the teacher as he handed me an ukelele and Johnathan an electric guitar. Johnathan walked over to the small stage at the back of the room. The few other people in the room turned to watch.

"I'll be doing an excerpt from AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long.", he said as he plugged his guitar into the amp and started to play.

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_Was the best _damn _woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_The walls start shaking, earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, we were making it  
And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long  
Working double time on the seduction line_

_She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine_

_Wanted no applause, it's just another course_

_Made a meal outta me and come back for more  
Had to cool me down to take another round_

_Back in the ring to take another swing_

_The walls start shaking, earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching, we were making it  
And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

_You got me goin', shook me all night long_

_You had me shaking and you shook me all night long_

_Yeah, you shook me, baby, you took me__  
_

Everybody there was flabbergasted.

"That was absolutely amazing. You are definitely in the band.", shouted Mrs. Robyn.

"Wow Johnathan. That was amazing.", said Lilo as she ran up and hugged him. She realized what she pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Miss Pelekai, would you care to entertain us with the ukelele.", said Mrs. Robyn.

"Oh, why yes, of course.", said Lilo nervously as she walked onto the stage.

"Um, this is a favorite song of mine, and it's titled "He Mele No Lilo.", said Lilo as she strummed a chord on the ukelele and started to sing:

_Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o  
lu'u a halikeole'e  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i_

_Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu  
Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo  
Ana i ka ua lana malie  
I ka lani malama ho`ike  
Mai ana la i ka nani_

`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea

Everybody gave her a standing ovation.

"Miss Pelekai, you made it in the band.", said Mrs. Robyn.

"Yesss!", shouted Lilo.

"Good for you Lilo.", said Johnathan with a chuckle.

"Thanks. You want to come over to my house after school?", asked Lilo.

"Sure. I'll have to see if it's okay with my mom though.", answered Johnathan.

"Okay.", said Lilo. Just then the bell rang.

_After school, at Lilo's house_

Lilo barged in the door, exhausted from her day at school.

"How was school?", she heard Nani ask from the kitchen.

"Exhausting.", answered Lilo. Nani let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Nani, I invited a friend from school over. Is that okay?", asked Lilo.

"Who's the friend?", asked Nani.

"Just a new kid. He moved here from San Diego.", answered Lilo.

"So it's a "he", is it? I know what this is about.", said Nani slyly as she walked into the living room, causing Lilo to blush madly.

"What, no, it's not like that. We're just friends.", said Lilo.

"Sure, whatever you say.", said Nani sarcastically as she walked back into the kitchen. She heard Stitch coming downstairs.

"_Ahhh, Stitch. So loyal, so loving, so handsome. Wait, did I just call Stitch handsome?", _Lilo thought to herself. Before she could think about it further, Stitch walked in the room. He looked depressed.

"What's wrong Stitch?", asked Lilo, concerned.

"Meega and boojiboo naga.", answered Stitch.

"She broke up with?", asked Lilo in disbelief.

"Naga. Meega broke up with her.", answered Stitch.

"Gaba! Why?", asked Lilo.

"Because meega realize that meega naga love Angel anymore. Meega love someone else.", answered Stitch.

"Who?", asked Lilo.

"Aloha Au Ia'oe.", said Stitch. Lilo stood there flabbergasted.

"You, love me?", asked Lilo.

"Ih.", he answered.

"Stitch, I don't know what to say. I'll have to think about this. I mean, it's so sudden.", said Lilo. Just then, Johnthan burst through the door.


	3. Attention

**Attention**: This story will be on hiatus for the next three months. However, in order to determine the end couples in the story, I have opened up a poll on my profile to determine who will go out with who. Please vote for your favorite couple. Thanks.


End file.
